Earth of the Gods
by cleopatra1111
Summary: There are strange people walking this Earth. They are neither human nor supernatural, so what are they? And what kind of lives do they lead? What will their innocent citizens think of them? Will be about all countries. Many pairings. Mainly AmeRus
1. Prologue

**[A/N] Hello Everyone. This is just kinda a new start after my previous story really failed. I'm going to try make this one more into character and better. **  
><strong>This is just the prologue, and if it seems good, please tell me?<strong>

**But I'll explain the story, it's a bit hard to understand in the prologue:**

**It's from the viewpoint of a human, but there are NO OC's. I just needed a random human to narrate. This will probably be the same for most chapters, even if there's dialogue.**  
><strong>Also, the prologue is about Greece, but this story will most likely be about ALL the countries. Even if I love Greece.:3<strong>  
><strong>And there probably will be parings. Just because. A LOT of pairings. Maybe slightly more subtle.<strong>

**However, if you think I SHOULDN'T continue, please do say. I don't want to waste my time.**

* * *

><p>~In Greece~<p>

Every day was the same. I woke up to go to school quite early, because I loved to walk in the sun. My routine was the same, my path was the same, and even my breakfast was always the same. Everything was the same. The strange thing was that as I would walk to school, I would see this man, sleeping in a meadow, surrounded by cats. It never changed. Each day, as I passed the meadow, towards the beautiful sea, I would check; to see if he was there again; and without fail, he would always be there.

I always wondered about this man, because not only did I see him in the mornings, I would also see him in other places, and very often. He always seemed to be everyone, at the same time. Sometimes, he would go to the markets, and other times the beaches. When I visited other towns, he happened to be there too. But the thing that struck me most was how the people reacted to him.

Because I'm still young, I don't know much legends, but my mother always told me that there were superiors watching over us; much stronger and more important than us mortals. I always assumed that it was the Gods; Zeus and Hera who watched over us. But as timed passed, I saw that I was wrong.

Every time I saw this man, calmly and slowly dragging himself around the town, lazing in the sun, everyone would quickly get out of his way. Parents would quieten children so they wouldn't disturb him, and just like that, he was always alone. I never saw him with anyone. He would simply mind his own business day and night. In fact, I'm not sure if he even had a home, because he always slept outside.

So, in my mind, he became this model, although one to avoid. Who knew what he could do, what powers he had? Although, I thought, he could just be a lonely human being.

* * *

><p>One day, a few weeks after my 15th birthday, I walked along the light cobblestone on my way back from school. The day was lax, and the streets were silent in the wave of siesta. But the usual silence was tense and uncomfortable, and clouds had gathered over the village.<p>

Suddenly, the clouds were too big, and let go the burden of the dense water, and all crashed upon the ground. Huge, heavy drops engulfed me in their sorrow. The only escape was a nearby veranda sitting on the outside of the nearest meadow.

But it wasn't a meadow, it was a graveyard. A graveyard void of any life, except for one figure sitting in solitude. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the same young man, sitting at the very end of the damp field, holding his knees close to himself. A small plaque was nailed into the ground next to him. And he was crying.

Crying, weeping all of his misery out into the ground. Out of the sky, I felt as if he was causing the rain. And now, I cried. I felt his sorrow, so deep that it crawled into the ground, and through the Earths roots.

Alas, I would have felt pity for him afterwards, if I had not rushed to see the plaque. If I had know whom this poor man had lost. For, on the plaque was simply written "_The Peloponnesian War, 431 to 404 BC_" *

It was then that I knew this man was not a normal human being.

* * *

><p><strong>*So basically, the Peloponnesian war was considered the fall of Ancient Greece. 'Nuff said.<strong>

**:3 (Please review?)**


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Second chapter, pretty short. One little note; when radioing people, you have to say the destination 3 times, and then say your name 2 times. That's the way it usually goes. And since this agent is unimportant, I just gave him a random code name. :D**

**So the guy is called: PT5 (I DON'T GET IT EITHER)**  
><strong>HQ is Headquarters...Obviously.<strong>

* * *

><p>"HQ, HQ, HQ. I've located the target. PT5, PT5."<p>

"_PT5, PT5, PT5. That's great. Now just while we get his background info, you keep watch. See if he does anything suspicious. If he so much as steps out of line once, you have permission to shoot. The boss has made this clear. HQ, HQ."_

"HQ, HQ, HQ. Roger. PT5, PT5."

I took my finger away from my headpiece as I surveyed the field in front of me. Being an FBI agent, I wasn't used to such quiet and peaceful locations, but I kept my guard up nonetheless.

This mission I was on… it was just plain weird. An anonymous caller tipped us off that a Soviet spy had infiltrated the US border. But, there was no more Soviet Union, so…how could there still be Soviet spies? This didn't make sense. Regardless, I came back to my senses, and glanced back at my target. A young man. He was very tall, but he also seemed innocent, and childish by the way that he moved around and smiled at everything. He was dressed in a simple sweater and pants, but also with a thick woollen scarf that was worn and soft; obviously very old.

I hid in the tree that I was situated in, and watched as this man strolled through the field. He wasn't even doing anything strange; he would loiter at one spot, admiring the flowers and countryside, and move to the next spot. He seemed so peaceful, so happy. I didn't get it; …this was the spy?

I checked back at my recordings. I had written nothing except for his personal details. Something seemed wrong. Why had the anonymous caller said that he was a Soviet spy? Maybe, I could admit, that he was at least foreign, but he looked nothing like a spy. _I_ was a spy, and this man wasn't taking any precautions to hide or disguise himself.

Suddenly, the slow atmosphere of the man's actions changed, as he lit up and became more energetic. He had caught sight of something. But unfortunately, from my position, I couldn't see what it was.

The man however, didn't move, but instead, I heard a rather loud, "HEY", being exclaimed from very close under me. I almost flinched, but I didn't.

The trees shook as another man bounded heavily towards my target, and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed and sat up. They seemed to be friends. Absolutely NOTHING suspicious at all. In fact, I realized that the mission was more suspicious than this man I was trailing.

I glanced back, and realized that they were now talking. Despite the shorter man's loud demeanour, he had quietened down, and I could hear them no longer. Then I remembered that I had planted microphones everywhere, and the foreigner had coincidentally picked up one of my bugged flowers. I turned it on, and listened in.

"But Natalia totally likes me more than last time! Right?"

"Ehh, it's hard to tell with her. You should know that by now, Alfred-kun."

"You know, Ivan. I'm so glad that the war between us is over. I really like being friends with you. And no offence, but you can be terrifying when you're mad!"

"None taken. And, I agree. But I have to say it again; I wasn't in a healthy state of mind. I'm very sorry for that."

"WHAT? Not again, you apologised like ten million times! You can't keep blaming yourself! I would be like that too if my economy was suddenly shit, and I had bosses like Stalin or Lenin. Seriously, just lighten up!

What? This Alfred guy just said that Ivan's bosses were Stalin and Lenin? But he looked so young, definitely no more than late twenties. And what war? Was it just fallout between them? This was making NO sense.

Who was Natalia? Was Ivan insane at some point? Why did Alfred say **his** economy? This was seriously confusing.

The two men stood up and started walking away. I got an incoming call, so I turned off the microphones for a second.

"_PT5, PT5, PT5. This is urgent. The boss called in and said to shoot. I repeat, he said to shoot both of the men! HQ, HQ."_

"HQ, HQ, HQ. You can't be serious! You've been watching these guys too, there's nothing wrong with them. Ok, I admit, they are a bit strange, but what proof do you have. Did you guys find anything in his background info? PT5, PT5."

"_PT5, PT5, PT5. No. He HAS no background info. He isn't even listed in the world's persona list. We couldn't find him anywhere, and I mean our best hackers are on the line here. But you still have to shoot them! It's bosses orders! HQ, HQ."_

"HQ, HQ, HQ. But what if this boss is the suspicious one. Shouldn't we usually make sure that anonymous are trustworthy before we take work from them? PT5, PT5."

"_PT5, PT5, PT5. We __**did**__ make sure he was trustworthy. Just do it! We're losing time. You will be fired right here and now, if you don't obey orders! And if we see you not doing it, we'll just send a helicopter right now! They must be killed __**at this very moment**__. HQ, HQ."_

That was enough. I tore out my headphones. I knew this was going against every rule in the book, but I had to follow my instincts. Jumping out of the tree, I ran to the two men, who had already walked some way. If my calculations were right, the fastest a helicopter could make it here from the nearest station was about fifteen minutes. I had no time to loose.

As I closed the space between us, the taller man turned around. And suddenly, I saw his face. It was no longer happy and innocent, but a pained grimace was stained upon it. The temperature dropped instantly, and for a split second, I couldn't move at all. I was paralysed.

But then, the second man turned around and grabbed Ivan's arm. As he did so, the air became warmer, and I was no longer paralysed. The taller man's face was no longer pained, but he at least looked apologetic.

"Oh, sorry, my friend. I was very startled by your sneaking."

His accent was thick, but I could hear the pain deep within. Alfred turned around with a huge grin on his face and responded.

"Dude, don't mind him, he's just shy. Anyway, how can we help you?"

I quickly remembered my purpose, and I decided to tell them everything. Screw the rules.

"Ok, I hate to admit this, but I'm an FBI agent, and I've been hired to tail you for the time being. But you guys don't seem suspicious at all, and then my boss called in and ordered me to kill you. And I don't want to do that, so I came down to warn you that they're sending a helicopter to kill you. They told me they have to kill you at ALL COSTS. And you guys really, need to hurry because we've been standing here for six minutes, and the helicopter is going to be here soon."

All while I was saying this, these two men who stood in front of me, no older than college students, kept their cool. They didn't look scared at all. If it were me, I would have peed my pants. But instead, they quickly led me away, as if they knew that I was in danger also, and headed confidentially out of the field. The more boisterous one, Alfred, had lost his bouncy and cheerful attitude, and was acting very serious. As was the taller one, but it was less obvious.

"I'm assuming you have a gun on you? You are one of my- the FBI agents after all, right?"

Why was he about to say "my"? That was weird. But these people were weird. I quickly showed them my gun, and we ran to the nearby streets. Suddenly, I spotted that we were heading into a McDonalds. ….A McDonalds? Why?

They were both so confident and serious at the same time that I chose not to object. As we neared the fast-food stall, we slowed down, and finally and calmly entered it. Then, we headed to the furthest booth, and sat down. Since I was used to the harsh training, that run wasn't hard for me, but apparently, the two sitting opposite me were also in good shape.

Alfred, who I could now safely call an America, whispered something to Ivan, who nodded. Meanwhile, I saw the height difference between them. Alfred was as tall as me, but Ivan was quite frighteningly much taller than both of us. He was very burly, but not too thick; as I said, they looked no older than an average college student.

Then Alfred turned to look at me.

"Hello fellow American. You're probably wondering who we are right now. My name is Alfred, and this is my friend Ivan, from Russia."

"Well…", I looked away, a little embarrassed, "I kind of already knew that, I listened in to your conversation."

"No worries, it wasn't important anyway, just reminiscing. Although, it's probably made you even more confused. Anyway, since we don't have much time, we're going to have to take you with us."

And with that, Alfred pulled out a black remote with a big red button, pushed it, and the booth dived deep down into the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Short again...hopefully they'll get longer...or I'll write more..either way, this story is really fun :D**  
><strong>Hopefully you guys like it too...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I realized that I havened even asked your name yet, dude! How lame is that?"<p>

Alfred walked side by side with me, as we walked down a dark hallway. Behind us, slowly trailed Ivan. I have to admit, he was really scaring me, although I have no idea why.

"It's Peter."

I was so interested and curious as to who these people were, and about their conversation, which I had heard earlier, but I felt that it would be rude just to ask myself. Instead, I waited to see if they would tell me themselves.

"Peter's an awesome name…I mean, it's too bad my annoying younger brother has the same name, but you seem cool. I mean you did just save our lives."

He turned back to look at Ivan, with worried eyes.

"Hey, you don't think that this time…"

They both stopped walking and remained silent for a couple of very tense minutes. Then Alfred continued,

"I'm not going to lie. This doesn't look good. If the guy was prepared to send a helicopter, it meant that he wasn't afraid to disturb my~ the public."

There it was! Alfred almost said 'my' again! That was another question added to my list.

"Yes Alfred, I do think so. I think it's been a long time since last time. People have changed since then."

He looked away, and I saw him slightly tense up, as if in mental pain. I simply couldn't put my finger on them. Young men, who are talking about a long time ago? This just doesn't sound right. I wasn't paying attention, but we had started moving again. By the time I came back to my senses, we had reached the end of the corridor, and I saw a door that had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Well Peter, I guess this is you. Bye bye, have a nice life."

Alfred held out his hand to shake mine, and I realized that I had still not received any answers to my questions.

"Alfred, wait-"

"No, my comrade. I'm afraid you must go." Ivan gently smiled at me, and I resigned myself to shaking Alfred's hand and opening the door.

That was strange; the door opened up to reveal a normal street. In fact, when I looked closer, it was my home street. I quickly stepped into the rising daylight, and then the door snapped shut behind me. When I looked back, the hallway was gone. How did I get here? We'd only been walking for about 20 minutes, and I lived on the opposite of town!

But something else was wrong. There was a really bad smell wafting through the air. As I turned back to my street, the first answer to my day was revealed. A huge column of thick black smoke was rising from an enormous pile of debris.

That debris happened to be my house. I ran to the wreckage and double checked my surroundings. There was a police van and an ambulance, however, both were stationary. Our two neighbouring houses remained intact. The police man standing near the scene watched me, and when I was standing in front of him, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and shook his head sadly.

* * *

><p>~Poland 1550~<p>

"Hey, little boy! What are you doing out here?"

Martha ran outside the forest, staring at the blonde boy. He was innocently frolicking about, looking as cheerful as ever.

"You're going to catch a cold! Didn't your mother say never to play outside in the rain?"

The little blonde boy laughed, and grabbed for her hand.

"Oh don't be silly, my dear. I don't have a mother."

He giggled and spun her around. Martha huffed and stopped him.

"It's YOU who's being silly. Everyone has a mother. And mine always said that I shouldn't be out on my own until I'm 16, and that's a lot of time. I'm only 7 you see. How old are you, little boy?"

He simply laughed again, and started pulling her around and splashing in the puddles.

"Oh well. It's ok. I've never had a mother and I've been fine. And you can call me Feliks, if you want. Much better than 'little boy', don't you think?"

"My mother will be angry that I'm even outside. Feliks, why don't you come into my house, and warm up a bit. My mother always said that if you stay out in the cold for too long, you might get sick! And maybe even die!"

"I'm sure neither of us will die, Martha. And you sure do love to talk about your mother. But I'll be glad to come into your house to warm up, thank you."

Martha recoiled in shock; how did he know her name? She didn't have that many friends, and she lived a simple life with her mother. But this boy, Feliks, seemed nice.

She spun him around and headed back to her small cottage.  
>Bursting in, she saw her mother patiently waiting.<p>

"Martha, where have you-", she paused. "And who might the young lad be?"

"This is Feliks. I'm very sorry, but I found him outside, and he said he had not a mother! Can he stay to warm up just a little? Please?"

Just then, Martha started shivering, and sneezed softly into her tunic shirt. Her mother, without saying a word, led them both to the fire, and sat them down.

"Oh children these days. Of course Feliks, you must stay with us. And Martha, see, I did say you would get sick. Now what am I going to do with you?"

And so they stayed by the fire, warming up together. Martha was still cold and shivering after some time though, and her mother was getting worried. Feliks however, simply smiled again.

"Martha, I would like to give a thank you for your hospitality. You and your mother are kind people, and it has warmed my heart to see you."

He leaned in to give embrace her in a hug, and Martha hugged him back. At his touch, though, she suddenly felt warmer. As if time had stopped, her spirits lifted, and she took in his soft smell; it reminded her greatly of a baker's produce in the morning. She guessed that was just the way he was.

As soon as he let go of her, she shook herself. Martha felt clear, refreshed and even happy. She let go of her minds burdens and let out a contented sigh. Her mother was found to be in the middle of a sentence.

"Feliks, I've been thinking. You seem like a nice boy, and if you really don't have a mother-" She stopped mid-sentence. Feliks was no longer sitting in front of the fire beside them. In fact, there was not even a trace of his existence left in the entire house.


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Exciting, isn't it? I'm not dead :D Anyway, short chapter for anyone who's reading. I hop you enjoy it.**  
><strong>One thing I wanted to mention was that when I'm reading, I really hate it when people write stories where EVERYONE'S gay.<strong>  
><strong>You know, those one's where the main character moves to a place, then falls in love, then realizes it's ok because everyone else is gay? That just doesn't happen. I'm sorry, but personally, I prefer reading stories where it's more real. Because then I can appeal to it. Sorry if my stories don't appeal to you, I just prefer to write more real. If I have many pairings in this story, I'm going to make sure they have plenty of struggles. Ok, enough rants, I hope you enjoy. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>A whole 10 minutes passed, as I stood there speechless. How did this happen? Was it really the government that did this? What the hell was I going to do now?<p>

I stood looking at the burned house. I stared at it, even though I knew it would do no good. Nothing would bring my dear wife back to me. She was gone.

I just stared and stared, until I couldn't bear to even think about the sight in front of me. But I couldn't tear my gaze away; I was paralysed to the spot.

20 minutes went by, and then 30 minutes. The policeman beside me was also frozen. In fact, when I looked back at my house, the smoke had seemed to slow down, almost completely. Wait…I tried to move. No! I was literally paralysed! Even if I tried, I couldn't move at all.

"Oh man, this was our fault wasn't it?" a familiar voice appeared from behind me.

"I don't know. He must be related to this whole issue somehow. But it really makes no sense, don't you think Alfred?"

Alfred! That was the name of that guy. But why were they here? And couldn't they see me? Why weren't they helping me?

"Dude, what do we do now?"

"I don't know… I think he'll be safer if we relocate him, da?"

"But Ivan, his house is gone, his wife is gone, his whole life has been destroyed! I can't just do that to one of my citizens!"

His citizens? I added that to my list of "Weird things about Alfred and Ivan".

"Ally, my solnushka. You are such a kind man. I do not understand how someone can have such a big heart."

"Stop, this isn't the time." Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry man, I'm just tired from all our work. But you know, this wouldn't have happened to him if he were another normal human, right?"

Wait, what? I wasn't human? The two walked around in front of me to inspect the damage done to my house. Then they turned around to look at me. Alfred leant forward to inspect my face close up. I couldn't move my face, so it was very awkward; just until Alfred started in surprise.

He jumped back and pointed at me, "You can…hear us?"

I blinked.

"Dude! Ivan! He's conscious!"

"What? How?"

I looked back at them, unable to say a word. Alfred snapped his fingers, and as soon as he did so, I fell flat on my face. Alfred had seemed very worried about this whole mess, but more worried about what I had just heard than about my destroyed home.

He looked at me weirdly once I got up.

"… Peter?"

"Yes, I heard your conversation. Is that so bad?"

Ivan walked over and gently held Alfred's arm to calm him down.

"Well Alfred, I guess we have to take him with us now."

"Oh man…"

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

The shot rang through the forest, making the birds fly out to the sky, and shaking the ground. A dear shrieked and ran from the noise. Yet, it remained a peaceful day.

A man climbed down from the tree and headed towards the closest clearing. He halted suddenly, when he saw the damage. A smaller man was lying, wounded, blood sprouting from his lower abdomen.

Damn. That wasn't what he had planned at all. Guilt flowed into his mind, but he reminded himself that other people weren't supposed to be here unless they were qualified. This was obviously just a poor beggar.

But when he looked closer, he saw that the man was wearing neat and clean clothes; a green jacket over white pants, and he wasn't moving. Or breathing. His heart skipped a beat while he screamed inside his head that he might have actually killed someone.

He was about to step from behind the cover of the forest, when he heard footsteps quickly closing in on him. A little girl came into the clearing. Yet she was skipping happily. More guilt flushed into him, as he imagined what this poor girl must have been thinking. In fact, she was now bending down to look at the man. Oh dear! That poor, poor girl!

"Brother. Wake up, brother. It's not good to sleep in forests."

He grimaced at the sight. This little girl seemed like a little angel, with a small sweet voice. And here she was, and her brother was never going to wake up. This was his entire fault! What had he done? She was now shaking him furiously.

"Wake up brother!"

He set his mind, and readied himself to step forward again. However, he spotted a strange sight. The girl was not in fact shaking her brother, but tickling him. And he was weakly but surely brushing her hands away. He started to giggle louder, and his actions became bolder. He suddenly jumped up and tackled the girl to the ground, and started to tickle her. She lay rolling around, laughing in her absolute bliss until they both fell to the ground, looking up at the trees.

"You said you wouldn't do that anymore, brother. You're much stronger than me, you know."

"Oh come on, Lilly. You'll never be a strong young lady if you think like that, will you?"

"But I will always have you to protect me, brother."

The man behind the tree stood in shock, his jaw going lower than his chin. How had this happened? Wasn't the man dead just a few seconds ago? The girl finally seemed to notice her brother's wound.

"What is that, bruder? Did someone shoot you?"

"Yeah. Can you believe how camouflaged I was for that to happen a whole three times?"

They didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, the blood on the man's shirt had dried, and it had obviously stopped flowing. That was it, he decided. This was enough waiting. He stepped out and made his way towards the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to have a hunting licence to be out here? I'm very sorry to ask, but it's important for me to know." Just in case, the man showed him his own hunting licence, and waited for a response.

The other man lifted himself off the ground, and proceeded to laugh slightly. He took out his card and admired it for a second before handing it over.

"Here it is. And don't worry, I'm experienced. Actually, I live really close to here, so I'm used to the area too. But I'm usually at my practicing fields, so I don't come around this part too often. I'm Vash by the way."

"Ok Vash, I admit, your qualifications are admirable. I'm Mike."

"I can show you the place if you want?"

"Sure, I do need some practice if I want to keep up with my buyers."

Vash smirked a little before calling for his sister and leading Mike over a nearby hill. They walked for a while before they saw a heavy metal fence. Vash had to use many keys and passcodes to open the gate.

"Wow. No wonder I've never seen this place before. It's not very big though, how do you practice?"

"Like this."

Vash took out a button pad and pressed the button. Instantly, a gunshot ran out, and a flight of birds flew up from a far away tree. Vash picked up his gun and took a shot, and a bird fell to the ground.

"I have a machine programmed to make loud noises to scare the birds. Then I can practice on those."

"That's quite impressive. You hit that bird in one shot, and you can't be over 16. How much practice have you had?"

"Oh it's not just me. Lilly!"

Vash called out for his sister, who was sitting at a flowerbed, picking some daffodils. She looked up and skipped over, smiling.

"Bruder, I picked you some flowers. I hope you like them."

The blonde teen blushed and took them, placing them carefully in his bag.

"Hey Lilly, do you want to show Mike how well you can shoot?"

Lilly sighed a little before taking the obviously heavy gun with ease. Vash pressed the button, and once again, a bird fell to the ground within a couple of seconds.

Mike was astonished.

* * *

><p>"Michael. Come on. We have to get groceries. You know that."<p>

Arthur looked at the blank face.

"Please Michael. Just come inside. Please."

The two stood just outside the local Sainsbury's, watching as other people come and go. When Arthur received no response, he took the boys hand and walked in. He knew that Michael would go without argument; he just wanted to hear the boy say something. It had been almost six months since he had started taking care of Michael, and admittedly, it wasn't that hard at all.

"It's ok. We only need a few things."

Michael had passed his English theory lessons with flying colours, but he would hardly say a word when it came to talking.

"We definitely need some fruits and vegetables. Are there any you would like?"

With no response, Arthur went with the default of what he knew and took some spring onions and carrots. The boy shivered a little at the cool air conditioner. He reached only up to Arthur's waist, still awkwardly holding his hand.

"Oh Michael, I just wanted to remind that setting off fireworks in our neighbours trash cans is not ok. Do you understand."

The boy mumbled something, and Arthur was almost ecstatic until he realized that it wasn't English in which he was talking.

They walked along the aisles, picking up random products. Well, Arthur was the only one picking things out, and it was a very one-sided conversation, but Michael walked along without protest.

Once they reached the pay-point, Arthur attempted one last time to get Michael to talk.

"Come on Michael, is there anything else you want? Ice cream? Chocolate? Dumplings? I know you like dumplings."

Michael looked up at Arthur's face.

"Li Xiao, you like being called that, right? Come on, talk to me!"

He looked up into Arthur's face, and he started tearing up.

"You know, I've taken you in, and cared for you for a long time now, and you won't even talk to me! It feels like I'm talking to a brick wall, for God's sake! Why won't you talk to me?"

Arthur was obviously getting angrier by the second. Michael started shrinking to the floor a little.

"I taught you English, and you're so good at it. But you won't even talk to me; it makes me feel like I've done a bad job. Why won't you talk to me? Isn't there anything you want? Anything at all?"

"I want big brother." Michael sobbed out. He quickly ran from Arthur and out of the store.

The lady behind the cashier looked back at Arthur, having witnessed the whole spectacle.

"Will he be alright, sir? Do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No, no. That's fine. He'll be all right."

The clerk wasn't convinced.

"But he's only a child, sir. He's just a kid."

* * *

><p><strong>MichaelLi Xiao - Hong Kong (WHO I'M IN LOVE WITH ATM)**

**Please review, it really makes me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N] I am alive, but you should all shoot me for the shortness of this chapter. I don't even answer any questions, godamme. Anyway, it's all for good reason. If you have any questions, then please review! If you have things to point out, please review! If you're reading this on your phone, then get back on your laptop and review! I HAVE COOKIES. You have been warned.

Oh and, very first disclaimer I have done in my life: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. BUT I DO OWN PETER AND I OWN YOU ... :] *cough

* * *

><p>I stood in awe, watching as the man in front of me melted into the ground. How was that even possible? Once even the tops of his snowy hair had disappeared, the other man grabbed my hand.<p>

Now I was melting too. But I wasn't melting. It just felt like I was in an elevator that was sliding into the ground. And I was still paralysed to the spot.

Suddenly, I felt the ground touch my feet and I was finally free to move around. I grabbed my gun and spun it around to face my saviours.

"This is it. What the hell is going on? I demand you people tell me!"

The shorter blonde laughed and stuck up his hands in mock surrender.

"You know, Peter. You're really a shitty FBI agent, you know, with the abandoning the mission just to save us. What if we were spies or something? What if we had killed you?"

I spun the gun to point at his face.

"This isn't funny, it's really weird. And… I know, we're not supposed to do that. That's the first thing they teach us. It's just… I kind of felt like… like I HAD to save you guys. Like it was my duty, or something. I don't know why."

"Chill dude, you're probably just patriotic."

"What does patriotism have to do with anything? You guys are confusing. And Chill? I can't chill right now. My house was burned down." I let out a small choked sob, "My wife is dead. My wife. Is dead! The woman I love! What the hell am I supposed to do? You!" I quickly turned my gun at the taller one.

"You! You haven't said anything yet. Well? Care to explain?"

He shivered a little before sighing. He started, "Ok. We-"

"We're also FBI agents," Alfred cut his companion off, "But we work VERY high up. That's probably why you've never heard of us. Ivan's our foreign officials officer."

This was tearing me apart. Could I trust them? What was I supposed to do now? Just go with the flow?

"Dude, be patient, I'll tell you what's going on. Since we're quite important, there's a certain person who's tracking us down. He basically… wants to blackmail us. I know it sounds weird… Why don't I show you our headquarters first?"

Alfred didn't wait for me to respond, he just grabbed Ivan's hand and mine and sped down the hallway. The door at the end seemed to just slide open as Alfred was approaching. We entered the room, but I couldn't see past the entrance wall. A voice poured in from the other side.

"Alfred! Where have you been? You promised to be back here at least two hours ago!"

"Oh mon petit cher, Arthur. Don't worry, and don't ask him about his 'personal life'. He is way past the age for that."

"Shut up, bloody frog!"

We slowly entered to see the two men from which the voices came. One was strangling the other. Or… not really strangling, but one man was staring angrily at the other, who seemed to be choking. He managed an almost inaudible sound, which sounded weirdly like "stop".

Alfred cleared his throat loudly, and Arthur looked around, surprised. As soon as he did so, the 'other one' stopped choking.

The four men then regarded each other for at least a few minutes. No one knew what to say. Suddenly, someone entered the lobby/living room. It was a weird room, all right?

But this fifth man entered the room so quietly and discreetly that I would never have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that he actually came up to Alfred and poked his nose. Then he let out a large sigh.

What was even weirder, was that… Alfred didn't notice! In fact, the four men were still staring at each other! Was I… was I looking at a ghost? I regarded Alfred again,

"Alfred, is this place haunted?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Then why can't you see that man?"

The whole room gasped. Ok, so it was silent before, but now it was tense. Even the ghost gasped. He came up to me, and said,

"You can see me?"

I carefully looked at his face. There was something incredibly familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Arthur spoke up, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"It wasn't right of you two to bring him back here…"

Suddenly, I realized. "Grandpa!" I exclaimed. "Um… Alfred, why is my granddad here?

The ghost man regarded me, "Peter?"

He started to suddenly fill with colour, as if he was colourless before. And then finally everyone was able to see him.

"Mattie! You finally got here!" Alfred tugged him into a big hug, but my Grandpa pulled away. Maybe my Grandpa... He looked like my Grandpa, but he looked like him back when I was at least 5. He couldn't still look exactly the way he looked all those years ago.

Alfred suddenly spun around, sort of tense.

"Peter, you're not American, are you?" He sounded disappointed.

"Well, I'm an American citizen, but I was born and raised in Canada. And I have dual citizenship."

"Da, that explains everything." Ivan's face melted back into his usual calm smile and settled onto the long couch. He then raised his hand and stretched it out. Suddenly, a glass of water appeared in it, and Ivan lifted his hand again to take a sip.

"Wha- How?" I managed to stutter out.

"Magic, my friend." Alfred pouted at that and quickly responded, "Shut up! You're just showing off."

"But- if- when-" Again I tried his luck, but my words failed me.

"What? I was thirsty. Alfrdka, you're just angry he's not American-"

"Am not!"

"SHUT THE BLODDY HELL UP." Arthur was steaming with fury. "This is NO time for a silly argument. What if Peter gets involved? What if he gets hurt because of us? Huh? Did either of you two think about that before bringing him here?"

"Arthur, dude, don't say that-"

At that moment, a hugely echoing sound crashed outside of the room. Everyone jumped at the noise, but quickly picked themselves up and headed outside. I was still attempting to regain my orientation when I heard loud crying.

"Wahhhhhh! They're gone, everyone's gone! I don't know what to do! I was all by myself, but I'm not anymore with you guys. You have to help me! Please!"

A small sobbing heap was holding Alfred's jacket and wailing desperately; almost childishly, as if a toddler had lost its mother. The heap then stood up slowly, and revealed itself to be a skinny brunette wearing a chef's clothing.

Arthur tried to comfort the man, but was not very successful. I didn't know if the conversation that followed was real, or simply a figment of my disorientated mind.

"Feleciano, what happened?

"I told you! I told you! They're gone! He took everyone! And now he's after meeeeeeeee!"

"Who took everyone? And who is everyone? Sober up, lad!"

Feliciano sniffled up his remaining tears, quivering every so often to catch his breath. He finally gathered enough strength to continue.

"The bad man. He kidnapped everyone. Fratello's gone, Japan's gone, all my friends are gone. Germany is gone too! What am I going to do without him, Arthur?"

"What? But ho-" Just then, Arthur was cut off when an echoing beep sounded through the hallways. Each person except for me grabbed one of their pockets, pulling out cell-phone like devices. Each was beeping loudly.

"Comrades, we have not had such a serious case since 1940."

They all stood silent for a second, before vanishing into thin air.

I hung my head and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>"Why hello there little one. What are you doing out here in the big forest?"<p>

Alfred regarded the one who addressed him. He looked up and up and saw a short man looking down at him (although he didn't realize this man was short at the time). He was smiling playfully. Alfred liked smiles.

"I live here." He laughed. "Why else would I be here?"

He skipped around his little clearing in the forest. His home, his beautiful lovely home. Alfred laughed, he was so happy; he had finally found himself a friend!

"My name's Alfred by the way. What's yours?"

"It's Ivan, little one. I live just across that sea." Ivan pointed towards the farawat coastline that the forest was looking over.

"Ivan. I-van. Eeeeeeeeee-von. Avin. Vina. Vay-vi." Alfred pouted trying to say the unfamiliar name. He pouted some more before giving up, "I guess I'll just call you Vanny, is that ok?"

"Sure, that's ok." Ivan sat down and smiled even wider than before. Alfred was ecstatic that he had made his new friend smile. His eyes lingered for a second, taking in the sight of pure joy.

"I want to show you something!" Alfred suddenly bounced up and grabbed Ivan's wrist and bounded off in no particular direction.

Ivan looked ahead, and then he was blinded by bright yellow. The sun was shining happily over a massive field; full of pure and innocent yellow. The flowers were all open and showing their beautiful petals.

"Wow, Vanny. I really wanted to show you this field, because aren't sunflowers so pretty? I love sunflowers!"

And in that second, Ivan decided that he also loved sunflowers.


	6. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Oh dear people! A Fan fiction that I've updated! You should be proud of me. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hooray! I hope you all enjoy it, although I didn't. It's just a really long and thick filler after all… But, it finally has a plot line! And you shall soon find out, that Peter is more related than you could think! **

**But not in this chapter lol. I'm so mean. Anyways, I'm writing a companion HongIce fic, which takes place in 1996, for any of you historic people. But it's just because there are not enough of them, and they are awesome.**

**OOH, about the pairing situation. It has all been sorted. I must say that I'm sorry if it doesn't agree with you, but if there's something you don't like, then I'm not forcing you to read this. You can easily find another fan fiction, which is all about that one pairing that just didn't get into this story…**

**For this chapter, is finally decided for some good ol' fashioned GiriPan. **

**Enough about this, I wanted to just say a little something about spelling and stuff. When I read stories, the most common mistake that people make is spelling BARELY, BARLEY. And also spelling CHOKED CKOCKED. It's really frustrating! One does not 'chock' and also, barley is only ever used in beer!**

**Doesn't your computer check your spelling? I'm really not sure what kind of equipment you people have, but do you really need a beta to read through all of our work? I don't have a beta reader. I have myself. And frankly, I think my spelling is quite good! **

**Well, enough of my modesty, and annoyingness. I really, REALLY, hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was very difficult to write. (:**

* * *

><p>I don't understand anything going on here. All I can say is, I just saw six men disappear into thin air. How that is possible, I couldn't even begin to comprehend.<p>

However, due to their absence, I had decided to look around their abode, for possible hopes of acquainting myself with any sort of orientation over anything. As of now, my mind was just a quivering ball of mess.

For some reason, they didn't strike me as human. And I don't mean the crazy stuff they did earlier like summoning a glass of water or what not. I meant like, they didn't seem to behave humanly. And come to think of it, neither was I. I mean, I just found out that my wife died only a couple of hours ago, and I'm barely upset anymore! What kind of an inhumane bastard was I?

As I pondered my own worth, I explored the inside of the room I was just in. I found that the area was actually quite vast, and had countless corridors leading from that main living room. Upon taking a closer look, I saw that on each door in each hallway was inscribed with the name of a country. However, each door was locked. At least, I presumed so, because, seriously, who's going to check every single door when there's going to be at least 200?

Actually, I did find that outside one of the doors was a package. It was marked, "TO BIRDIE, FROM GIL." This, aside from being scrawled in almost illegible handwriting, meant nothing to me, and I promptly gave up trying to guess what it meant. I slipped the package into my pocket; I'd ask one of the others about it later.

Bored with all this, I slumped down into a nearby chair, and sighed. I still didn't get what was going on. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon me. As I looked up, I almost fell out of my chair with fright when I saw a figure looming over me.

"Well, well Peter. Having fun are we?" Arthur smirked at my previous little yelp.

When I didn't respond, he continued, frowning, "We've been worried that something like this was going to happen. And unfortunately, you've gotten yourself involved. Or rather, Matthew was the one who got you involved from your birth."

He looked down at his shoes, and seemingly decided to also sit. He regarded me with cold eyes. "Wondering why you don't care about your wife's death?"

I was dumbfounded. How did he even know she died?

"It's because beings like us are not made to go hand in hand with humans. It's physically impossible for us to develop feelings for them. It wouldn't be right." What? This was getting weirder and weirder.

"You see Peter, I am immortal. And, apparently, so are you." Now I stood abruptly.

"What?" I shouted at him. "You choose to tell me this now, and not maybe, I don't know, before I was married? Before I started working for the government? This doesn't even make any sense."

He rubbed his forehead (and huge eyebrows) and paused while I caught my breath. "We are, how to put this, super beings. We exist eternally as representations of a single nation until that nation exists, in itself, no longer. Over the years, as our country develops, we change also. As I mentioned, we are not human."

What Arthur was saying was crazy. All my instincts were yelling at me to run away. This was not happening to me.

Arthur abruptly stood from his chair and continued, "But we have no such time to discuss this now. We are all in danger; well not you specifically. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

He walked away and wasn't showing signs of waiting so I followed him; wherever he was going. We walked down one of the many corridors that I had been in earlier.

"There have always been people who put us in danger, which is why we choose to keep our existence a secret. But sometimes it gets out, and humans are power-hungry, and strong with the right support. This one has found out how to erase memories.

He's turning them… human."

"I… what?" I countered.

Arthur stopped at a door. "You have to be the one who helps them. Since the man probably doesn't know about you, you should be safe. However, you must keep your identity a secret."

So that's what they wanted. They wanted me to do their dirty work for them. Oh what joy. I still could barely understand the words that Arthur was saying, but what difference would it make. I mean, I literally have no life left. And I wouldn't know how to get out of here anyway.

"Here's the plan. Most of the world is safe so far, as Europe is being targeted most. So, you have to find each nation and restore their memories. And don't worry; now that you're one of us, you have our powers also.

If you need to rent hotel rooms or the like, then use this," He handed me a plain blue credit card, "the rest will solve itself."

He also handed me an envelope, and started to leave, before he turned around again, "Oh before I leave, I have to explain how to travel. Sorry, I'm a bit rushed; we're tracking the guy at this moment. Anyways, you should start at this door, which leads to Greece. However, once his memory is restored, he'll know what to do and how to help you to the next place." He added a dry, "Have fun!" before sauntering off. I could hear him muttering, 'Why can't I raise such polite children?"

Well this isn't insane at all. I checked what I had on me; I still had my gun, my wallet (apparently not useful anymore), some of my FBI equipment, that strange package that I was apparently taking with me, and some other useless things. I didn't really have any time to even think about getting anything before all of this happened. I was just on the first day of that god-awful mission before I was rushed down here!

'Well, here goes nothing' I thought to myself as I pushed open the door labelled France, and I was met with a blinding light.

* * *

><p>"Vanny! Vanny! I've got great news! I'm so happy you're here!" The little boy skipped across the field to his returning friend.<p>

"Oh that is good little one. Why don't we go to the sunflowers, and you can tell me everything there, ok?"

"Ok Vanny!"

The two walked hand in hand for a while before entering the bright, bright field of the beautiful flowers. Ivan revelled in its beauty. Ever since Alfred had shown him here, he knew that he had found true beauty.

Now, whenever he was at home, in the winters, while the blizzards were strong, he would always feel as though there was a void in his heart. He missed those sunflowers. And although it was as hot in Russia as it was in this exotic place, he knew it didn't hold the same kind of tranquillity and peace as Alfred's own home.

"Vanny, today I got an older brother! Mr England."

Huh? That England had taken Alfred's land? He had never wanted to do so, because that would disturb the eternal sanctuary that this place held, but apparently, others were none too willing.

"England? He is… a good man." At least. Russia wasn't friends with him, but that did not mean that England wasn't a decent person. At least he hoped that he would take care of the little boy. If he came to harm, then he would….

"Yeah! He's so nice to me, and he sang me a song today. It was so beautiful!" Alfred's smile faded when he saw the deep look on his friend's face.

"Alfred. If England is your brother, then what am I to you?"

"Why, you're my bestest friend in the whole world, that's what!"

Ivan smiled. The little boy was the very first who was not afraid of him at sight. For some strange reason, he had become friends with him. Although he didn't want to admit it, Ivan didn't have friends at home. He knew that Alfred believed him to be great, but he was just a boy.

Soon, he would grow up, and learn of how evil or terrible that scary Russia was; undoubtedly from his new older brother. And then, he would leave and Ivan would be left alone again…

* * *

><p>"Κυρ καφέ"<p>

I stared at the sign. It loomed above me on the green cloth. A nice little café it was indeed. The sign… it meant, 'Café Sun'. How did I know that? I'd never spoken a word of Greek in my life.

I pondered this as I sat down in the café, ordering some coffee, again spouting perfect Greek. How strange…. Maybe Arthur was right after all. Maybe I did have strange abilities… Curioser and curioser.

The envelope. It contained a list of all the people I had to 'save' and their current location. It was a little strange because there was written the name of a country, and then another country to say their location. Luckily most of them were written like,

**Greece (Heracles Karpusi) – Greece**

So it wasn't that hard to figure it out. But what the hell was I even doing? I guess, before, when these nations had memories, they would have also had their powers, which might give me a heads up. I also knew their names, which was useful. But I can't just go around asking if they knew this Heracles Karpusi! And anyway, he could be anywhere in the whole of Greece, how could I ever find one person?

Also what was strange, was that underneath Greece's row, there was written that Japan's current location was also in Greece. I didn't know if that was helpful or not.

Ok, why don't I test out this powers thing? I held out my hand over my coffee, and concentrated. To my surprise, a thin stream of the liquid suddenly rose out of the cup. Astonished, I let go and it all fell back, splashing the brown stuff everywhere.

Ok, so I had telekinesis. What about mind reading? Lets see… I focused on one of the waitresses walking around. I blocked out all the sound surrounding me, and concentrated only on her.

'Damn these people, it's Friday evening! Don't they have anything better to do than to sit at a café? There are so many people alone here, wow.'

Her voice came screaming into my head, oh dear god it was loud! But it was definitely the voice that took my order earlier. And her lips were clearly not moving. Well that was successful.

Suddenly, her voice quietened. But the pain in my head grew stronger. I couldn't see anymore, the world had gone black. When I tore my eyes open, I was, luckily, where I was before.

But I wasn't me. My sight was blurry and bright. It was definitely not evening. What was going on? I looked around and I saw a small Asian man hurrying towards me. Did I know him?

"I am so sorry, Greece-san. I did not mean to be late!" He bowed quickly and sat down opposite me.

I chuckled lightly, and without asking my body to do anything, it spoke, in a different voice, "Oh it's fine Jappy. I'm always late… You know I," I took a huge yawn, and continued, "don't really care." Involuntarily, I smiled, and placed my head in the crook of my arms on the table. It was so sunny, and I felt so sleepy and warm.

But instead of falling asleep, I decided to stare at the man in front of me. Noticing me, he blushed, looking visibly uncomfortable. I should really stop looking at him, it's impolite. But alas, I was not in control of my body. So I just stayed like that, feeling oh-so content.

"Uh, Heracles-san, " 'Jappy' said, "Would it be rude of me to ask you to teach me about the Greek Gods? I have always wanted to know about them…" He ended, as if he'd said the most imposing thing in the world. My face just lit up, he was so cute!

Did I really just think that? Well, I guess it was whoever's body I was in.

"Of course I can take you around Jappy!" My companion offered a shy smile, and the world went black again.

I found myself, back in the darkness of the present evening. The tired waitress was talking to the same people that she was when I had my 'vision-type thing'. My watch showed that I was only blacked out for a couple of seconds, when really it was at least a few minutes or so. How strange.

But suddenly I was tired. Maybe I these powers were the cause of it.

I was already shocked that I had them, but I guess it was numbed from all that I had experienced that day.

Maybe it would do me some good to get some sleep for the night. So, I checked into a nearby hotel for a night with the credit card paying for everything itself (somehow…). As I lay in my bed, I pondered about how fast my life has changed in the past day.

So apparently I was some sort of national representation. As well as this, I have only just got some crazy weird magical powers that beings like 'me' do. My goal is to find Greece and Japan, and restore their memories.

I apparently have visions, probably of the past, that show me about these nations.

Tomorrow, I decided, I would gather up as much information as I could, concerning their whereabouts first. After that, I'd work on restoring their memories.


End file.
